


Love Like Sunlight

by barefootwithneonhands



Category: Tanis (Podcast)
Genre: Because Let's Face It The Finale Was Traumatizing and Dark, Canon Compliant Gore, F/M, PWP, Smutty With A Twist Of Lemon, Spoilers Through 01x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barefootwithneonhands/pseuds/barefootwithneonhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a beautiful, sunny afternoon in the Pacific Northwest and MK thinks Nic needs a break from his quest for Tanis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Like Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E_Salvatore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Salvatore/gifts).



> For the lovely E_Salvatore and her [gracious Streagan prompt](http://eleanor-3.tumblr.com/post/141302934722/stragan-prompts-the-way-you-said-i-love-you) “The Way You Said ‘I Love You’: 27. A taunt, with one eyebrow raised and a grin bubbling at your lips”. I’m sorry.

It felt like they’d lounged in his living room for a hundred years. And he’d be content to stay there for a hundred more. Nic tapped away at his MacBook, sneaking the occasional peek at MK sprawled in a patch of sun and glowering at her own Frankenlaptop on the other side of his coffee table. Her pale violet hair spilled down her back, almost incandescent in the afternoon light. It was wrong to objectify women, he knew. As a feminist he was entirely against it. But she did have a fantastic ass.

“Fuck this Tanis bullshit,” she said suddenly. Nic snapped his eyes back to his screen and then peered back up at her. MK had levered herself up onto her forearms and then slid her ass back in a graceful line until she was in full Child’s Pose, back elongated and belly resting between her powerful thighs. Nic swallowed and sunk a bit deeper into his corner of the couch.

“Uh,” he said. “I… didn’t know you did yoga?”

MK snorted, head still bowed. “Helps with softball. When you’re stealing home, you need every advantage. But seriously,” she said, rocking forward into Table Pose. _Not doggy style_ , Nic chanted frantically to his dick. _Not doggy style, not doggy style, not doggy… fuck._   It wasn’t his favorite position, but there was something about a solidly built, athletic woman in complete command of her body lying on his living room floor that—and MK was still talking. He tuned back in and resisted the urge to adjust himself. MK would definitely catch that.

“—kind of pseudo-important mumbo jumbo. It’s only profound when a bunch of naked whack jobs chant it at midnight under the full moon. Otherwise? Thank you, Captain Obvious.” MK dipped low and arced up into Cobra Pose, breasts thrust forward like the figurehead of a majestic ship and neck arced in a way that made Nic want to take a nibble. He licked his suddenly dry lips.  “Of course,” she said, “there are wondrous things. And magical things. And dangerous things. Though I gotta disagree with that ‘get what we deserve’ crap. I can think of a lot of rich assholes who have died peacefully in their sleep surrounded by giant bags of cash.”

It was, Nic acknowledged, the wrong day to wear sweat pants. A poor life choice he couldn’t even remember making. Stiff denim would have helped to keep… other stiff things in check. He blinked and found MK staring at him, one eyebrow arched and the ghost of a smile on her pink lips.

“How you doing there, writer boy?”

“‘Writer boy’?” He frowned. “What? No, I produce. I’m producer boy. Uh. I don’t. Um.”

MK rolled her eyes. “Whatever. You do the scripts. You do the websites. It’s all words.” She gave him a sly smile. “And don’t think I haven’t poked around your Tanis fanfic in that folder cunningly named ‘Cat Food Recipes’.”

Nic’s face burned. “That’s _private_. And it’s not… I wouldn’t…”

“If you don’t want anyone to find it, don’t put it on a computer connected to the internet.”

Nic sighed and let his head fall back against the couch. He stared up at his pale ceiling, letting his eyes drift over the familiar spider web of cracks in the plaster. “It’s not fanfiction,” he said to the cracks. Did they look a little darker than yesterday? A hair wider? He should call his super. “I’m just trying to understand what Parsons was doing. They all wrote about Tanis. So I figured I’d… I dunno.”

He heard soft footsteps pad across his living room and then MK’s wry face blossomed into view. Sky blue hair swung down over one shoulder like a curtain. He frowned. “Wasn’t your hair purple?”

“Yeah, last week. Keep up.” MK braced her hands on either side of his head and leaned down. Nic frowned and opened his mouth.

Then she was kissing him and electricity arced through his body. His bare toes curled against the carpet and he shook like a tree in a storm. The world darkened for a moment and his focus narrowed to her lips on his.

Her tongue flicked against his and he jerked back. “MK? Uh.”

She cocked her head. “What?”

“Uh.” Nic rubbed his palms against his thighs. “Uh. Whatcha doin?”

“I need a break.” She straightened and ran her fingertips under the hem of her black t-shirt. With a magical female grace he’d never been able to understand she slipped the shirt over her head and flung it toward the other side of the room.  She grinned down at him. “Don’t you want a break, too?”

His mouth went dry and he scrabbled away, burrowing deeper into the couch cushions. “Okay, wait a minute. We should talk about this.”

“You talk too much, writer boy.” She stalked toward him, hips swaying. “Always four words when one will do.”

MK straddled him and grabbed his limp hands by the wrist, placing them firmly on her waist. He gulped and his fingertips burned at the places where her soft skin met denim. They itched to slide down and test for the edges of whatever she had on under her jeans, but what was left of his brain was trying to slam on the breaks. “Guh,” he said.

She swiveled her hips and ground down on him firmly.  Nic choked and his head snapped back to bang against the wall above the couch. “Ow,” he said, starbursts dancing in front of his eyes.

He heard the smirk in MK’s voice as she ground down again. “Want me to kiss it and make it better?”

Nic looked up at her, vision clearing. Her eyes were luminous and fixed on him like a cat at a mouse hole.  He swallowed and slid his fingers down the skin of her hips, rough denim scraping against the back of his hand and fingertips meeting no other resistance. MK laughed and leaned forward to scrape his earlobe with her teeth. “Commando,” she said, whisper sounding like both a confession and a promise.

He surged up and bucked against her heat. “We will talk about this later,” he growled. She squared her shoulders and opened her mouth and he captured her bottom lip between her teeth, sucking it into his mouth. “Lots of talking,” he said. She snorted again.

He squeezed her hips one last time and then drew his hands up the firm plane of her back, fingertips massaging their way up her spine as he attacked her smart mouth with his tongue and teeth. His fingers found the clasp of her bra and he made short work of it, moving back to draw it up her arms before throwing it towards the door. Her heavy breasts fell free and he lifted his hands to cup them, grazing his thumbs over her taught nipples.

MK shuddered above him and his eyes flicked up to hers. Nic smiled at her softly and placed a gentle kiss above her heart. Then he grabbed her by the hips and hauled them both upright, her legs wrapping instinctively around his hips as her eyes flew wide. He grinned. _We’re definitely having wall sex next time_ , he thought, before he tossed her onto the couch where he’d been sitting.

Nic kicked the coffee table out of the way and then dropped to his knees between her splayed legs. MK’s eyebrows were up near her hairline but she stayed silent. He ran his hands up her thighs and leaned forward to suckle her nipples, making sure to give them equal attention. Her breath became shallow and fast and she fisted her hands into the worn gray fabric of his couch.

He licked his way up her chest and then cupped her jaw so that she was looking into his eyes. “I’m going to rip off your jeans.” Her eyes widened. “And then I’m going to eat you until you scream.” She swallowed hard. “Cool?” She nodded.

Nic kissed her again and moved his hands to the front of her jeans, cupping her pussy and giving it a firm squeeze. She bucked against him and her breath hitched. He thumbed open the button and dipped a hand inside, tracing his fingers just above her pussy. She bucked again. Then he grabbed the waist of her pants and, true to his word, shoved them down her body and threw them over his shoulder.

He stood and shucked off his sweatpants and t-shirt, enjoying the feel of the sun beating against his bare skin. MK looked up at him, naked on his couch, lips and nipples swollen from his attention and thighs glistening from her juices. Nic dropped back to his knees and ran his hands along her thighs, spreading them wide as he breathed in her heady scent. MK’s strong muscles trembled under his touch. He nuzzled his cheek against her right thigh for a moment, drinking in the smooth, unmarked skin.

Nic felt a cold stab of déjà vu. He knew he’d never been in this room with this woman shaking above him, but if felt like the most familiar thing in the world. He closed his eyes and breathed deep, smelling sunlight and honey and MK and the world righted itself. Nic gave her inner thigh a small kiss and then bit down and sucked hard, leaving a mark only the two of them would share. _Breadcrumbs_ , he thought. She gasped.

Chuckling, Nic licked blazing trail up her inner thigh to her slit. He locked his arms around her thighs and then looked up at her through the fan of his eyelashes. “Last chance to tap out,” he said, breath on hot her pussy.

She rolled her eyes. “Shut up and— oh my _god_.” Sarcasm slipped into a deep moan as Nic buried his face against her, nose bumping her clit as he dipped his tongue into her center to taste her. She squirmed and he tightened his hold before he dragged his tongue up her slit and fluttered it against her clit.

Nic rode out her bucking hips for a few minutes, alternating quick and slow licks until he sucked her clit into his mouth and rolled it against his tongue. MK shrieked and arched off the couch. The sound bounced around his apartment, echoing like there was someone else in the room. “Nic,” she chanted, burying both hands into his hair and holding him tight against her. “Nic, Nic, Nic.” He smiled against her pussy and unwrapped one arm from around her, dragging his nails up the inside of her thigh before plunging two fingers into her wet heat.

“ _Nic_!”

He swirled his tongue around her clit and thrust his fingers in and out of her passage until she began to convulse around them, flooding his mouth with the sweet taste of musk and MK. He leaned his head against her thigh, breathing hard. She stared down at him, pupils blown wide and chest heaving. Nic drew his fingers slowly out of her and placed another soft kiss on her pussy before tracing his honey coated fingers against his lips and lapping them clean.

“You asshole,” she said as her breath began to even out. She glowed in the light of the setting sun, shadows dancing in the valley between her heaving breasts. “You’ve been holding out.”

He settled back on his heels, erection heavy between his thighs, and winked. “If you really enjoy something, you ought to be good at it.”

MK huffed. “As soon and I can move, I’m going to fuck your brains out.”

Nic leaned back and tugged lazily at his dick. “I, uh, wasn’t expecting company. So I’m out of condoms. Rain check?”

She rolled her eyes and climbed unsteadily to her feet, carding her fingers through his hair. “I’m clean and on the pill. And I already checked your medical records.” She leaned down to kiss him. “I like a man who gets tested regularly.”

His hands drifted up her thighs to rest on her hips. “I’m okay if you don’t wanna—“ MK planted her hand in the middle of his chest and shoved him back onto the floor. She dropped down next to him and began sucking on the fingers that had recently been inside her. The last of the blood fled from his brain. “Or we could just. Okay. I’m talking too much again.”

MK hummed and he almost came then and there. She let his finger fall from her mouth and kissed her way down his wrist. “Look, any other night I’d be mounting up like a cowgirl.” Nic’s dick twitched. “But my legs are still jelly, so we may have to do this version 1.0 tonight.”

He ran his fingers through her lustrous emerald hair, swirling a lock around her nipple before looking up at her. “What…?” Someone mumbled loudly on the other side of his front door. A wet scraping noise dragged through the hallway outside and his head jerked, eyes going to the deadbolt. “Did you hear that?”

MK snapped her fingers in his face. “Hey. Priorities, writer boy. Worry about your weird neighbors later.” She wrapped a hand around his dick and pumped him once, twice. His focus snapped back to her. “Finish what you started.”

“Right.” Nic closed his eyes and captured her lips again, breathing in the scent of daylight lingering on her skin. She lay back and he followed, swinging a leg over her hips and settling his weight on his left forearm, bracketing her lovely face. With his right hand he reached down and traced the head of his dick over her wet pussy lips. MK sighed happily and tilted her hips up to meet him, wrapping her arms around his back and digging her nails into his flesh.

Nic slowly pushed his way into her tight, wet, heat as the last of the light outside his window died. His vision dimmed a bit at the edges. “There are wondrous things,” he gasped, snapping his hips back.

“Mmmm,” MK moaned in agreement below him. He bent to taste the hum of her lips and braced both arms before pushing into her again. “There are,” he panted, “magical things.” He stilled as the shuffling sound in his hallway grew louder.

Her eyes drifted open and a small crease eased between her brows. “Nic?” Nic stared down at her and felt her small, capable hands slip from his back. A small bead of sweat burned its way down his face before dropping onto her plump, swollen lips.

A splash of crimson on rosy pink. _Not sweat_ , a small, clawing voice in the back of his head screamed. _Not sweat._

Something hot dripped along his spine and he looked up. The cracked white ceiling of his living room wept blood. Darkness crept down the walls and they rotted away, leaving nothing but a black, empty void beyond.

MK’s hand skipped along his jaw, cupping his face and turning him gently back to her. “There are dangerous things,” she whispered, giving him a brilliant, blood-smeared smile. Her hips stuttered beneath his and Nic’s decaying world narrowed to the blazing warmth of the woman pressed hard against him. She surged up and captured his mouth, lips grinding and teeth clacking, the taste of copper on his tongue.

He moaned into her mouth and began to slam into her, trying desperately to ground himself as blood began to well up from the carpet. It squelched each time he thrust against her, drowning out the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. MK wrapped her arms around him again, pulling him tight her. She screamed as he hit a sweet and secret spot and he bent to nip at her taut throat.

“Finish it, Nic,” she whispered.

Lighting shot down his spine and he slammed into her with one last, desperate thrust. “We get what we deserve,” he ground out, emptying himself and his last bit of sanity into her. He buried his nose into her hair, and under the blood and sweat he could still smell sunlight.

Nic felt her chest heaving against him, the warm weight of her growing fainter and fainter with every breath. He pulled back to look at her again and was momentarily blinded. MK shone like a small sun, a galaxy of glowing points of light held together in the shape of a woman. As she breathed, the lights floated away into the darkness where they were swallowed whole. He could see his arms through her chest and he knotted his fingers into the starlight spill of her hair to try and keep her with him.

He choked back a sob and her soft smile was like a ghost whisping away in the first light of dawn. “Come back to me, writer boy,” she said, her voice an echo of an echo. “I want you to live through this and come back to me.”

Nic nodded and the sob broke free from his chest as the last of her winked out, leaving him lying naked and alone in cold, wet darkness. He rolled onto his back, feeling his shoulders stick to the cold hard ground as whatever he was lying in began to dry.

The Writer wept for a half a lifetime until his soul was scraped hollow. And he had nothing left to offer up to his grief he lay in the dim ringing silence, waiting for death. He’d made the shining woman a promise. But he’d spent his life in this cave and knew there was no way out into the light. Death would come soon. Death would bring him back to… someone.

A mumble followed by a wet tearing sound crept along the wall to his right. The Writer turned his head. In the corner crouched a naked woman, her body a raw and shocking crimson. She rocked back and forth muttering to herself. Every so often she jerked violently and a lurid _squish_ punctuated her garbled words.

“Uh. Hello?” He tried to lever himself up and felt strips of his skin peel away as his back parted ways with the sticky stone floor. The Writer hissed, and the woman went silent and still. She craned her neck and two startled blue eyes peered out at him from her red face.

“Hello,” she said, sounding for all the world like a genteel debutante greeting a party guest. “Would you like something to eat?” She pivoted on her heels and held out a mangled, dripping tube of meat. The Writer stared at it, brain screaming that he _didn’t want to know, didn’t want to see_ , until his eyes snapped to the five flopping fingers on the end of the pale tube.

The Writer swallowed. “Hello, Tara.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Because aftercare is important, here’s a link to [Emergency Cute Stuff](http://emergencycutestuff.tumblr.com/).  
> 2) This was supposed to be a Streagan prompt, but my brain turned it into a Nic/MK fest. [My proper Streagan response can be found here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6192547/chapters/14457199).  
> 3) I have never written full on porn before. This fandom has broken me. Not only did you guys get me writing again, you got me writing PORN.  
> 4) Unbeated, as always.


End file.
